


The Devil is an Uber Monk

by 0pheliac



Series: Deadman Wonderland [3]
Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, angry fucking, blowjob, this is pure fuckery i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0pheliac/pseuds/0pheliac
Summary: You're a new deadman walking amongst the rest in Deadman Wonderland, and a certain undertaker takes an interest in you.





	The Devil is an Uber Monk

“Get away from him!” You screeched, stepping in front of the youngest member of the deadmen, shielding him from the onslaught of murderous men who threatened to harm him.  You don’t know  _ why _ you would stick your neck out like that for a mere stranger. But you knew he had the same power as you--a branch of sin--and you felt like you had to be on his side. Plus...he was so small, so frail seeming. What kind of monster would you be if you let him get beat? You went to activate your branch of sin, quite the painful one if you really thought about it. It was a protruding one, though it pierced your flesh as you activated it from any portion of your body. It fleshed out in spikes, and it was quite similar to another you had seen....what was his name, Crow? You thought you remembered correctly, although it seemed that one had much more control of his branch of sin. You were a haphazard walking  _ disaster _ . But you still tried, wincing when flecks of pointed blood cells only pierced through flesh and immediately dissipated. Your brows furrowed, confusion and shock overwhelming your features.  _ What the fuck just happened _ ? You were too new, too naive to realize that there was always a  _ catch _ when it came to having these unnatural powers. That catch being that there’s  _ always _ something out there that could negate your branch of sin.  _ Fuck _ . You realized that, a little too late, when an intimidating six-foot- _ something _ menace had appeared in front of you. His eyes appeared simultaneously dead and full of menacing energy, so much so that it gave you whiplash to look at him any longer than you had to. Your gut told you stand tall, and fucking look him in the eye like a woman who had no fear of death. Which, in reality, you had no fear. But  _ this man _ , he held a glint of insanity in that look that sparked the unknown feeling deep inside your core. A shiver ran down your spine, and subconsciously curled within yourself. “Ganta..” You spoke, voice barely above a whisper--just enough to get the young boy’s attention. “...You should probably go back to your room.” He didn’t want to leave you behind, you knew this, but he  _ had to _ . This wasn’t a fight for him, he was too young to be trapped in this torturous hellhole at all. Your heart bled for him. 

 

After a few seconds of pure terror shocking him, Ganta was able to shoot up and scurry back through the corridor that led him into this predicament, and hopefully back into the sanctuary of the other deadmen that had been kind to him. Now it was only you, and these unruly monsters. The leader of them, still piercing you with his gaze. “Well, well, well...” He chuckled, flicking red bangs away from his face, maybe to try and get a better look. “This is that new deadman, isn’t it. What’d they call you.... _ vulture _ , that’s right.” The ringing of your ‘deadman’ name made you wince. You didn’t like that he knew. But perhaps it was better than knowing your real name. You straightened yourself out, shaking the lingering fear out from your hands and balling them into fists. “What do you want.” You spat, holding your head strong in the air. The undertaker was eating this up, loving how stubborn you seemed. _ All the better when you break. _ He cackled, motioning towards you, and before you even had time to blink the butt of a gun came clacking down  _ hard _ against your skull, taking your consciousness away from you. 

 

Slowly you came back to reality, headache pulsing throughout your entire skull.  _ Fuck, that hurt _ , you groaned and attempted to move, and immediately heard the familiar clanking of iron, and the weight of shackles around your wrists. You were bound up, and gave you all the more reason to be hyperaware of your surroundings. Immediately you heard the gravelly chuckle of what you imagine to be the  _ devil _ on the other side of the room. Looking over, you saw the red headed undertaker drinking in the sight of you. Disheveled, confused, and maybe even a little scared. The perfect mixture for him. You pressed yourself up against the wall and brought knees up to your chest, scowling. “You know, Vulture,” He began, with that torturous smile. “You don’t go down easy. You were out for what, a total of ten minutes? Barely enough time to bring you back here and put those chains on you.” He played with the cigarette lit between his teeth, taking in a deep inhale before puffing out the smoke into the air. 

 

“The fuck do you want.” You scowled. He grinned. You hated it.

 

“I wanna play.”  He mused, and within a flash he made his way over to you and grabbed a hold of you by your neck, squeezing slightly. It made your breathing hitch. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you know when I heard there was another deadman that got brought in I thought it was going to be another boring day. But you?  _ Babe _ ,” that nickname rolled off his tongue way too easily. “You make my dick hard.” The vulgarity made you wince, hands immediately attempting to claw his away from your flesh. You could only imagine why you were brought here alone with this demon. “Get away from me you fucking psychopath.” You couldn’t even make your voice strong. It was more of a whine, which, did not help your cause at all. His hand tightened, threatening to cut off your breathing. “You’re a little bit of a bitch aren’t you?” He chuckled, taunting you. “Can’t wait to make you a bitch  _ in heat _ . The name’s Genkaku--for your sake I hope you begin using it.”  You attempted to use your branch of sin again--there were no weapons in sight, this had to be your opening. This attempt was more futile than the first, your blood didn’t stir once. Like you didn’t even have a branch. He must have known that you had just attempted, because his cackle filled the room in an instant. “Baby, you’re not gonna be able to hurt me at all. Maybe scratch me up...but that’ll be welcomed.” He pointed to the necklace he wore around his neck. It had something to do with that, but you weren’t entirely sure what--which meant you were trapped. A shiver wracked your whole body, the way he spoke to you was haunting. Your whole mood was shifting to headstrong and stubborn to one filled with fear. You felt absolutely useless in the moment, and it deflated you entirely. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” You whimpered, still trying to escape his grasp. You wriggled around, to no avail. He leaned in towards you, his tongue dragging a wet stripe across your cheek. Another shiver. “Be a good little bitch for me.” It almost sounded a coo against your skin, and you mentally cursed how it had affected you. You didn’t want to be in this situation, goddamn it! Why were his words making heat pool between your legs? The way you whimpered changed--it sounded needier now. Even if you didn’t notice, Genkaku did. He smirked. His hand pulled away from your neck, and immediately pushed up your top. You gasped, and attempted to crawl away from him to pull your shirt back down, but he wouldn’t have that. “Ah, ah, ah. I said be a good bitch for me, why would you try to pull your shirt back down?” He said between gritted teeth, smashing his large hand against your face and pressing you down into the cement floor. A small sob left your lips, your hands coming up to protect yourself from any more vulgarity. He put a stop to that immediately, hooking his fingers within the chain and bringing your hands away from your chest before pushing your face back down. His free hand pushed up your bra to join your shirt and he bit back a groan. “Look at those fucking  _ tits _ .” He sighed, practically salivating over the sight of your exposed chest. Genkaku brought himself down level with your chest and bit down rather  _ harshly _ on one of the mounds. You cried out, and although you felt pain your body arched up into his touch. You didn’t mean to. Genkaku’s harsh bites and nips continued on the expanse of your breasts, before finally taking in a pebbled nipple into his mouth and suckling. He groaned around you, tongue flicking and circling the bud. Your mouth hung open, nothing but soft pants escaping you. You couldn’t find the words to push him away. Finally, when he stopped his ministrations on one to give the same action to the other nipple, you found your voice. 

 

“Genkaku--please  _ stop _ .” You cried, closing your eyes to stop any tears from spilling. He paused, momentarily, only to speak back to you. “Oh,  _ fuck _ yes, babe--say my name again. You sound so needy when you say it.” He teased you, wrapping his lips around your bud and sucked harshly. He bit down, eliciting a keening whine from you. You bit your lip, stopping yourself from saying his name again--you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “ _ Stop, stop, stop!”  _ You wailed, and he released you with a lewd pop. Genkaku sat up straight, straddling your waist and released your face. He groaned, rubbing at his clothed crotch watching you with hungry eyes. “You’re really starting to piss me off with that--I want you to be  _ loud _ , but not like that you fucking bitch.”  The undertaker grabbed you by the roots of your hair and yanked you towards himself as he crawled off you. You stood on all fours, and yelped as he tightened his grip. His free hand once more palmed at his erection, before shuffling the clothes down his legs. You trembled, out of immense fear and perhaps a bit of want, as you saw him spring his cock free from its confines. He was much bigger than anyone you had ever seen, let alone been with. You were sure he would break you in half, and that seemed to be exactly what he wanted too. “Cock’s not suck itself, baby.” He taunted, bringing your head closer to his dick. When you refused to open your mouth, Genkaku growled and yanked harshly at your hair, enough to make you gasp and give him the opening he so desired. In one quick motion half his length was buried inside your mouth, and he didn’t even attempt to stop the groan that passed his lips. “If you bite down I’ll fucking kill you.” Was the only threat he gave before beginning to thrust into your warmth.

 

Tears pricked at your eyes, trying to focus on breathing while the redhead above you busied himself with your mouth. His hand never left your scalp, but it did soften its grip--which was a blessing all on its own. “Baby your mouth feels so fucking good.” He groaned, burying himself even deeper into the wet cavern. You began to gag, saliva dripping from your mouth to your chin. The sounds that filled the air were absolutely putrid, and he relished in them. Even with the vile actions he was forcing you into, the heat between your legs was evergrowing, and you mentally cursed yourself. He was getting to you, and  _ fuck _ were you feeling needy. Without you noticing, you started taking him in yourself, becoming lost in the feeling of pure desire and taking in as much of him as you could. He stopped his thrusting, taking in the sight of you now  _ willingly _ sucking his dick. Your hands splayed across his thighs, scratching lightly at the fabric was laid there while you continued to busy yourself with his cock. Opening your mouth as wide as you could--and you  _ knew _ it would hurt you later on--you swallowed him, Genkaku’s cock outlining your throat. You tried your hardest not to gag, though the slight twitches of your throat and your eyes rolling back was enough to almost bring him to the edge. “ _ Fuck _ ” He cursed, and pulled himself out of your warm mouth with a hiss. He almost came undone with how absolutely crude you looked in that moment. You were breaking down for him, and it was  _ beautiful _ . Now with nothing occupying your mouth, you gasped for the air you didn’t realize you weren’t taking in. Saliva continued to drip down your face, and your eyes looked up to meet his treacherous ones. “Look at that, you’re a bit of a slut aren’t you?” He mocked, pushing you aside to the ground without a second thought. 

 

“Take your fucking pants off.”

 

You paused, and stuttered, too scared to actually do as you were told. You already knew the outcome,  _ knew _ this is what Genkaku had brought you in for. He wanted this. And...you were having second thoughts about hating the idea. When you didn’t obey, Genkaku took out a cigarette from his pant pocket and quickly lit it--only to snuff it out on your flesh. A pained cry was ripped from you, as he returned the stick back into his pocket. “I  _ said take your fucking pants off _ .” He enunciated each word perfectly, emphasising the importance of obedience. This time you did as you were told, rather quickly, and discarded the unwanted material off to the side. You tried to close your legs, hiding away the dampness between your thighs. That wouldn’t do any good though, saying as he spread your legs all too quickly and his strength outmatched yours. You were completely exposed to the world, and you felt like you could cry. You turned away from him, Genkaku completely unphased by your bashfulness. “I can’t wait to bury my cock in that wet little pussy of yours.” He sighed, not even giving you a moment to adjust to his massive size when he stuffed himself deep into your core. He bottomed out quickly, pelvis against pelvis--and you gasped out. You were wet and ready for him, but it still stung during the initial push. He was too big for you to take all the way without needing a moment--one he didn’t give you.

 

“G-Genkaku!” You gasped out, tightening your heat around his dick. He relished in the feeling, pushing on your thighs until your knees were up to your chest. You folded on yourself, giving him all the access he could ever want. He angled himself so perfectly, that with every harsh thrust he gave you Genkaku was stroking that beautiful bundle of nerves buried inside your core. You sobbed out of pure pleasure, nails clawing at the floor above your head. His wicked eyes were watching you like hawks, grin growing more menacing each moment. 

 

“Such a good little slut-- _ say my name again _ .” His thrusting became harder, and faster, filling you and stretching you in such a delicious you never thought imaginable.  All coherency flew out the window, and you gave in to his demands.

 

“Genkaku, Genkaku-- _ fuck! _ ” you croaked, cunt tightening around him again. “Fuck, fuck fuck, Genkaku please let me cum, please!” You gasped and whined, begging him to give you the release that you feared he would never give. He was a sadistic bastard, and it would be aligned in his nature if he left you weeping and empty. But it seemed like he wouldn’t do that to you, at least, not _ this _ time around. “Such a little cum slut, letting me stretch out your cunt like this.” He groaned, though you could hear the taunting in his voice. “Are you gonna let me cum in your pussy, little slut?” The slurs were only edging you more towards your release, as a needy whine came from you and you nodded, too gone to say any more words. His name fell a few more times from your mouth, so broken a whimpering mess. Your hips met his, much weaker than his strong thrusts. But you wanted him,  _ needed him _ , deep inside you. Even if you bled, you wanted the undertaker you completely fill you up. And fill you is exactly what he proceeded to do. Your hands came down from above your head to the little bundle of nerves between your legs, furiously rubbing circles on your clit. You were so  _ close _ , and the fear of him leaving you high and dry was too strong to let him get you there alone without assistance. You bucked against him, mouth open and drool dripping from you. His hips met yours with harsh thrusts, squelching of your wetness making a sinfully sweet symphony that filled the air. Your crescendo of sobs and moans were a beautiful touch. Genkaku had wished he could take a picture of this moment, how broken and open you were for him. He had you just where he wanted you. 

 

“Genkaku,  _ holy fuck--I’m cumming, oh my god please don’t stop.”  _ The words were ripped from you, as a scream filled the room. Your cunt swallowed him whole, pulsing around his hard cock and attempting to milk him for everything he was willing to give you. He fucked you through your orgasm, which was enough to coax him right into his. Genkaku’s thrusts stuttered, and become exceptionally harsh right before he released his seed into your weeping hole. A shiver wreaked havoc on your entire being, feeling his warm cum spill deep into your pussy--so much so that a bit started to drip out. Genkaku was buried deep and stilled for a moment, regaining his composure and pulling out his softening member with a groan.  He looked down at you, drained, and broken. He would never be able to let you go now. He grinned, a wicked grin that would put demons to shame. 

 

“Seems like my days won’t be nearly as boring anymore, now that I have myself a pet vulture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unconventional smut for the bby @CelestialKitties


End file.
